H2O Delirious VS Dio Brando
H20 Delirious vs Dio Brando is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description YouTube vs JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure! Who is the craziest guy here and who will win? Interlude Wiz: There are many crazy people. And they are mostly psycho. Boomstick: Heck, they can wear masks, Speaking of masks. These two have been rocking with them, like H2O Delirious, the craziest member of the Vanoss crew Wiz: And Dio Brando, A.K.A Dio. Who is the guy who killed Jonathan Joestar Boomstick: He was Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Delirious Wiz: Before Vanoss. H2O Delirious started his YouTube channel in 2009. After that, a legend was born. Boomstick: He was underrated at the time. However that was when he met Vanoss, Cartoonz, Wildcat and others. They became best friends and The Vanoss Crew was born. Delirious was the second in command of the group. The leader is obviously Vanoss. They became one of the most famous crews of all time. Especially on YouTube. Wiz: Delirious and his crew did many heists at the time, which he and his crew have been doing for years. Outside of the crew, Delirious is an expert Survivour when fighting monsters, serial killers, and more. The funny thing is he wears a hockey mask which is known for intimidation. Boomstick: Aaaand hockey..But anyway Delirious is definitely one of the strongest if not, the strongest member of the crew. Especially on occasions. However he is the craziest and most psycho. Wiz: H2O Delirious has shown a lot of physicality. As he was seen lifting grown men and even beasts. Delirious can inflict a ton of damage, being able to beat down a Triceratops just with his bare hands. Boomstick: Hell, Delirious is also a professional wrestler. Who his character is himself. Has fought Cartoonz numerous times aswell as being in N60Sean’s youtuber Wrestling show being one of the most dominant. He kicks out of the most devastating finishing moves with ease. Wiz: That leads to his Durability. His is crazy as he has survived being stabbed, tossed off of towers, to surviving a flick from Saitama A.K.A the One Punch Man. What makes that more impressive is that Delirious had crashed into about a thew mountains and survived. He even survived a rocket explosion from Wildcat, one of the members of the crew after Vanoss interrupted his joke, Delirious even survived thousands of zoidbergs. Boomstick: Delirious has even Wistood punches from other members of the crew, especially Vanoss who is comparable in strength, and even tanked a punch from Vegeta and survived a Big Bang attack from him. Now the thing is, How is Delirious surviving these stuff, especially against the toughest of enemies? Well, that however is unknown. Wiz: Delirious is also one fast speed demon, being able to keep up with Saitama. Which also shows how good his reaction speed is, as he reacted to one of Saitama’s punches, well i guess. Speaking of speed, Delirious is capibal with keeping up with Vanoss and even dodged The Hillbilly’s Chainsaw charge. And his speed is on par with Saitama’s. Boomstick: Jesus you mentioned saitama a thew times now. Anyway, we will be moving onto a form Delirious has, that is Batcoon. Which is Far superior to his base form, Literally. As in that form, Delirious was able to launch 2 Face. Yep that’s what he was called, Harley and Scarecrow in mid-air. With ease. He is so strong in that form, that he is equal if not superior to the Arkham Knight in many ways. Batcoon’s durability, speed and agility has also been increased as he seemed to outrun and react to Markiplier in Boss mode in a wrestling match. Wiz: H2O Delirious is also an absolute beast with Prep-Time, with it. He defeated the killers of Dead By Daylight and even exploited The Wraith’s weakness by wearing night vision goggles. But we won’t be using Prep-time so it would be fair. Also due to it not being Standard equipment. But anyway, that follows up to his feats. Boomstick: Delirious was able to fight on par with Vanoss, Survived explosions many times, created the Delirious army which they caused chaos in a town, Fought off The Killers of Dead By Daylight, Survived being flicked by saitama and Defeated a lot of people. Here is a list of them. =List= * Vanoss * Cartoonz * An army of zoidbergs and a Kaiju zoidberg * Terror 887 * The Animatronics * Lui Calibre * 2 Face, Harley Quinn And Scarecrow * N60Sean * Markiplier * DanTDM * Ssundee (Brainwashed By Terror 887) * The Arkham Knight * Many more. Boomstick: Jeez, That was so long. That im literally out of breath. Wiz: Overall H2O Delirious is an unstoppable force and a man you do not want to meet in a dark area. H2O Delirious: "Stormpooper, where you at? Let me whipe your face in my A$$!" Dio Wiz: Born in London with an abusive and alcoholic father named Dario Brando who secretly despised working for his mother to an early grave, Dio was in the gutters of 19th Century TBC Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: Its Time For A DEATH BATTLE!' Pre-Fight (A random mansion at 3:45) Delirious along with Vanoss and Cartoonz saw the mansion. Vanoss: Ok guys, who dares to enter this random mansion ya know? Delirious: Me Cartoonz: Are you serious? There could be some crazy seriel killer in their. Delirious: Who cares, in fact let’s all get in...If we knock. Vanoss: Alright then let’s knock on the door. Vanoss knocks on the door which the door all of the sudden opened. Cartoonz: I knew it was haunted or something. Delirious walks in not knowing who is in their. Vanoss: Delirious! What are you doing? Delirious: Just follow me Vanoss and Cartoonz! Suddenly someone was in the distance and Delirious followed. Delirious: WHO ARE YOU? ???: Welcome..Monkey. Delirious: YOU THINK IM LUI!? PREPARE TO GET KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT! ??? laughs. Vanoss: Who are you? ???: Well..ITS I..Dio. Cartoonz: Dio? Delirious: Your named after a band lol hahahahaha! Dio: You Shall fight. Heh, you will all fail. Vanoss: Alright who wants to fight him? Delirious: Me Vanoss: Alright. Delirious: You will die Dio! Fight K.O! Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"YouTube vs Anime/Manga" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs YouTube